A Different Beginning
by AzureNight1994
Summary: What if Cyclonis was simply a puppet queen and the true leader of Cyclonia was actually Dark Ace
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks fan fic

A Different Beginning

What if Cyclonis was simply a puppet queen and the true leader of Cyclonia was actually the Dark Ace who killed her parents and grandmother and of course the rest of Atmos learns of this because of Starling's information, how much of the story diverts from the original, I'm not sure yet and of course for all purposes I will be calling Cyclonis, Lark when meets the storm hawks and she'll still have her genus but she and other characters will be somewhat of very OOC since this is an AU, pairings – AerrowxCyclonis, PiperxFinn

chapter 1: Cyclonis' Escape

Cyclonis looks out the window with a sombre look knowing that as long as Dark Ace was there she'd never be free, but she isn't foolish enough to try escape because of fear that she'd be killed by him like the rest of her family. She sighs wondering if being free is just a dream though if just for a second she'd like to feel it.

At that moment Starling entered the room, of course not knowing who's room it was was shocked, Cyclonis on the other hand wasn't surprised at all, and so decided not to turn around. Starling kept her act together and said "sorry Master Cyclonis, I am new here and had gotten lost". Cyclonis laughed "you don't really have to lie, not that I'm surprised since just like me your a bird trapped in a cage, but unlike me you can escape at any time"

Starling pulled out her weapon pointing it at the unarmed Cyclonis and demanded "what do you mean by that" Cyclonis chuckled darkly "I am no more than a pupped dancing on a string, however my strings have cut and I have fallen to the floor unable to stand". Starling at first doubted what she was implying but decided to try dig further "if that is the case, who is in control and what are they after".

Cyclonis turned to Starling and mumbled "Dark Ace desires power, and his current objective is the Aurora stone". Even though Cyclonis was frighted and uneasy with the weapon in front of her she kept a stoic face looking Starling in the eyes telling her to warn Atmos. Unexpectedly a female guard walked in with a tray of food, Starling took this to her advantage knocked the tray out of her hands and knocked her out. Starling then said hastily "get changed into her cloths" Cyclonis simply nodded and proceeded to do so. Starling dragged her out and hastily made her way to the hanger which was luckily not well guarded. She and Starling got onto a skimmer and stealthily made their escape, through the wastelands to go to Terra Atmosia.

At the same time Aerrow was flying through the wastelands both nearly crashing into each other and as a result Cyclonis fell off, Aerrow reacted quickly and grabbed her, not knowing who she was of course. Cyclonis' heart was beating fast out of fear, Aerrow's immediate reaction upon seeing the Cyclonian uniforms was to use his remaining hand to pull out one of his lightning blades. Starling said immediately "we're not your enemies, I'm Starling and I'm going to report to the sky knight council" Aerrow looked as she removed the googles from her face, surprised that it was indeed Starling. Putting his weapon back he pulled the shaking Cyclonis up, Aerrow asked curiously "What's your name". Cyclonis' was still afraid but mumbled loud enough for them to hear "Lark" she hadn't used her real name for such a long time that it felt foreign to her tongue ". They made their way to Atmosia.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Hawks

A Different Beginning

The sky knight council has been warned and the Dark Ace's arrival is imminent, Lark is introduced to Aerrow's friends, who together go to the sky night council, and all sorts of chaos happens especially seeing as Dark Ace is going to be angry of Larks escape

Chapter 2: The Bad news and the important first mission

They arrived at Atmosia and Aerrow insisted upon waiting for his friends, of course being briefed on the way there of the situation to save confusion. Cyclonis or rather Lark was told to remain with Aerrow, she was shyly hiding behind the tree. When his friends arrived they immediately noticed Lark hiding behind the tree, Aerrow introduces them Piper, Finn who by the way starts trying to hit on her which Piper wasn't too happy with, Junko, Radarr and Stork. Lark shyly introduces herself "i... I'm Lark" she quickly got away from Finn and hid behind Aerrow, who took quite a defensive role to protect her from him (Which of course went unnoticed by the rest of the group) when they got there the sky knight council and Starling were waiting outside, and they were all lead inside.

The leader of the council was spoke first "It has come to my attention, that you are the Queen of Cyclonia". Everyone but Aerrow, Starling and Cyclonis herself were shocked and got ready for battle however were ordered to stand down as he continued "however it has also come to my attention that you are simply a puppet Queen to Dark Ace, who is the true leader, though there at this moment is no proof of this we will get (he pointed at the yet to be Storm Hawks) you to watch over her as a requirement for you to become an official squadron, of course this was only aloud due to Starlings recommendations, you are all dismissed".

Lark remained hidden behind Aerrow who was facing his team and Starling, who were explaining the whole situation of what Lark had told them on the way there...

flash back

whilst on the way there Starling asked about her past, Lark's face went sombre and broke into tears as she said "it started when Dark Ace firs came to Cyclonia, he had been there for only a year when my grandmother became ill and unable to fight. At that moment he slew her and proceeded to kill my mother and father, the only reason he didn't kill me is so that he could use me, knowing that my grandmother had trained me. I had made plans and made weapons and such until he felt I had then become useless and simply locked me in my room spending everyday scared waiting for him to kill me too".

Both Starling and Aerrow were more spiteful of Dark Ace than they thought they could have not even having to look at the poor girl's face to feel the suffering that emanated from her since they had felt similar pain in the past.

Flash back end

They had finished all of them noticing her holding tighter on Aerrow whilst the story was being told and felt sorry for Lark. The Red Eagles made an entrance and the Storm Hawks follow to try meet them since Starling went to go back undercover and they want to get Lark to forget about the bad things if only for a moment.

Later on

The Beacon tower stops shining and the sky's become cloudy, Lark grips much tighter on Aerrow and is openly afraid due to the possibility of the one that stole the Aurora stone being Dark Ace. They headed straight up the tower and all had noticed the Red Eagles leader Carver has stolen the Aurora stone, Lark had released Aerrow so that he could fight.

At the end of the short fight Aerrow had learned and used the lightning claw, defeating Carver.

The Council had decided task then with another mission, which was to get reinforcements to fight off the Cyclonians, and the council decided to completely trust them with lark.

Back with the Dark Ace

Dark Ace yelled angrily "Cyclonis has escaped,you morons, she could alert the sky knight council of my plans, go find her immediately".

Dark Ace's mood was not improved with the messenger who came in and told him of Carver's failure and he had decided to get the Aurora stone himself


End file.
